You Know Us ?
by Nyy
Summary: Pas de yaoi pour cette fois les filles. Voilà l'histoire de deux soeurs qui voient leur destin changé par quelques garçons. Visualeux pour base ? oui. Et ça promet d'être intéressant...
1. Chapter 1

Foila foila, j'fais un peu dans le non-yaoi depuis quelques temps... Gomen U.U

Bon, premier chapitres pas forcément intéressant, et pas très long, mais j'aime écrire cette fic, alors voilà...

bonne lecture !

* * *

Deux filles. Shikei et Shury.

Quinze garçons. Identités inconnues.

Une base. les toits du lycée Namiru.

Un nom. Les indomptables.

Une devise. N'obéir à aucune règle.

* * *

" hey. Lève-toi fainéante. "

Un grognement lui répondit. Ainsi qu'un vole de coussin en sa direction.

" tu vas être en r'tard "

" pfu fais bien qu'v'en ai rien à foutre "

" et si tu relevais ta tête d'ton oreiller, ça s'rait pas plus simple ? "

" f't'emmerde U.U "

" moi aussi :) mais j'te rappelle qu'ça f'rait tache d'se faire remarquer dès le premier jour ¬¬ "

" rooooh fait chier ! ¬¬ "

" oui je sais u.u "

Shikei sorti lentement de son lit, tandis que Shury retournait dans sa chambre préparer son sac.

Les deux filles étaient japonaises et avaient le même âge. Si la première était née ici, la deuxième avait été adoptée, rappelant pour les parents de Shikei la jumelle qu'elle aurait dû avoir.

Elles venaient toutes deux d'entrer en deuxième année de lycée, mais la famille ayant déménagé, elles avaient donc changé d'établissement.

Et la rentrée était ce jour-là.

C'est après avoir ajouté leur bentô à leurs affaires qu'elle embrassèrent leurs parents et tapèrent gentiment leur petit frère, puis se mirent en route.

L'établissement n'étant pas très loin, elles pouvaient s'y rendre à pieds.

Elles le virent se dessiner de loin, avec sa grande façade blanche et classique, derrière un portail vert.

Ce jour-là ne rentraient que les deuxièmes années, et bon nombre d'entre elles arrivèrent en même temps que les deux filles.

" bon. Et t'as une idée d'où on doit aller p't'être ? "

" on a qu'à d'mander... "

Shury s'approcha d'un petit groupe d'élèves. Deux garçons et une fille. Mais cette dernière parti en courant trois secondes plus tard, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité des deux garçons. Shury n'était d'un coup plus très sûre d'elle. Ce qu'elle ne comprit que trop tard. Les deux observés l'avaient remarqué et s'avançaient déjà vers elle.

" on peut faire queq'chose pour toi ? "

" euh... j'aimerai savoir où sont affichées les classes... "

" nouvelle ? elles sont juste en haut de c't'escalier "

Le blond décoloré indiqua sa gauche et afficha un sourire.

" mais si tu veux que j't'e dise où sont les salles... "

Le brun à ses côtés ses mit à rire.

" ... j'réclame une compensation "

Shury leva les sourcils.

" ça ira. merci. "

Elle se détourna d'eux et rejoignit sa soeur qui l'attendait planté contre un mur, à regarder douteusement un autre groupe d'élève, cette fois seulement constitué de garçons.

" hey ben j'sais pas où on est tombée mais ça promet "

" mmh "

" mais j'vois qu't'as déjà prit tes repères... bon allez, décolle-toi d'ce mur et ramène-toi, les listes sont là-haut "

Elles montèrent donc les escaliers et prirent connaissance de leur classe, qui évidemment était la même. Les autres élèves prirent le couloir principal, et les deux filles les suivirent pour voir se dresser des portes avec un papier où était marqué les différentes classes placardé sur chacune.

Elles entrèrent dans la salle où plusieurs élèves étaient déjà installés, et prirent deux bureaux contre les fenêtres. Shikei derrière, Shury devant ( pas d'pensées déplacées please U.U ). Elles soupirèrent toutes deux et admirèrent le paysage, ou plutôt la vue sur la cour et le parking des professeurs, au premier plan d'un tableau abritant une bribe de forêt. Et ce fut dix minutes plus tard qu'arriva une femme, provoquant un brouhaha parmi les élèves qui se précipitèrent à leur place. Six bureaux restèrent cependant sans détenteurs.

Le professeur prit alors la parole.

" bon, je pense que la plupart d'entre vous était déjà dans cet établissement l'année dernière, aussi je demanderai aux anciens d'enseigner aux rares nouveaux tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur ce lycée.... je vois que je connais la quasi-totalité des élèves, vu les bureaux manquants... bon, qui sont les nouveaux, que je fasses connaissance des nouvelles têtes ? "

Les deux filles levèrent la main, ainsi que trois autres élèves, qui se présentèrent.

" et vous mesdemoiselles, vos noms ? "

" Sayeto Shury "

" Sayeto Shikei "

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit alors à la volée, après un bref et faible frappement, et des garçons déboulèrent sur les lieux.

" tenez, des revenants. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes en retard le jour de la rentrée ? "

" on trouvait pas la salle m'dame ! "

Les garçons pouffèrent derrière celui qui avait parlé.

" c'est bon je ne dirais rien pour le premier jour, mais j'espère que vous ne referez pas une année comme la dernière. "

Ils affichèrent un sourire et le professeur leur indiqua qu'ils pouvaient prendre place.

Il s'agissait en fait des deux garçons que Shury avait rencontré, accompagnés de quatre acolytes. Cette dernière se tourna vers sa soeur, après que le blond l'ai repéré dans son chant de vision, et lui lança :

" ouais, je sens qu'on va s'amuser... "

Et les deux filles croisèrent leurs bras sur leur table pour y enfouir leur tête.


	2. Chapter 2

" les cours commencent demain. Vous pouvez sortir. "

Les dernières paroles de leur professeur principal résonnaient encore dans la tête des jeunes filles lorsqu'elles finirent leur tour du lycée, histoire de se familiariser avec l'endroit.

Elles empruntèrent le hall pour sortir du bâtiment lorsque Shury aperçu trois garçons et détourna la tête. Ce qui ne servit à rien. Ils avançaient déjà vers elle.

" nan mais ils vont pas nous lâcher ceux-là =_= "

" eh ? "

" eux... "

Ils se plantèrent devant alors devant elles.

" alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses du bahut ? pourris hein ? "

" genre j'ai envie d'discuter avec toi == "

" genre t'as pas trop l'choix ouais "

L'intéressée soupira et se tourna vers sa soeur qui, elle, avait l'air ravi que le blond se trouve en face d'elles.

" bon... et c'est quoi ton nom à toi ? "

" le vrai tu l'saura pas XD mais appelle-moi Reita "

" Hey Ryo ! rentre chez toi ! "

" ouais ouais ! ... putain de pion == "

Shury se retint de rire, tandis que Shikei était en totale admiration.

" ... Reita donc. Et pourquoi tu nous lâches pas ? == "

" t'as l'air comique, t'es facile à énerver XD "

" ==... et les deux autres c'est comment ? "

Le même brun que Shury avait vu avec Reita quelques heures auparavant répondit en premier.

" pour moi ça s'ra Totchi "

Le troisième était plus petit que les deux autres. Brun à frange blonde.

" moi c'est Nao ^^ "

" ... on t'as pas vu tout à l'heure... t'es pas dans not' classe toi ? "

" nan il est en troisième année "

" aaaah "

" et où sont les autres ? ceux d'la classe là. Vous traînez toujours à autant ? "

" ça c'est pas grand chose, t'as pas encore vu toute la family. Toi c'est ... ? "

" Shikei. "

" mon dieu mais vous êtes combien == "

" et la frangine qui nous aime pas ? XD "

" elle c'est Shury "

" hey, l'une des premières choses qu'il m'a sorti c'était d'le payer en nature == "

" XD les joies du lycée x) "

" bon allez, vous nous excusez, on rentre U_U "

" Shu' "

L'intéressée ne répondit pas, prit sa soeur par le bras, afficha un grand sourire aux trois garçons, et quitta l'établissement.

" t'inquiète, tu pourras baver devant Reita demain "

" mouof U_U "

" genre == "

-----------

" hey. Lève-toi fainéante. "

" f'est pas ma réplique fa ? == "

" Shu' enlève ta tête de l'oreiller ^^ "

" == pas envie d'y aller == "

" ça j'avais d'viné XD "

Shikei tira sur la couette et, contente d'elle, retourna dans sa chambre. Sa soeur se leva en grognant des paroles incompréhensibles entre deux " Reita ", ce qui, au contraire, fit sourire Shikei.

-----------

" j'me d'mande quand même pourquoi Nao traîne avec l'autre là Oo il a pas l'air euh ... ' agressif ' ? "

Elles entraient dans le lycée à ce moment-là, et le souvenir de la veille revint en mémoire à Shury. Chose qui fut plus longue pour sa soeur, vu l'intérêt qu'elle avait porté aux deux autres garçons derrière Reita.

" ... le bicolore là ? "

" ouais... à ton avis ils sont combien dans leur ... ' bande ' ? "

" bah j'sais pas... mais apparemment beaucoup "

" =_= "

Elles montèrent les escaliers principaux et se rendirent dans leur première salle de cours. Quand celui-ci commença, elles remarquèrent que Reita, Totchi, et les quatre autres garçons qu'elles ne connaissaient pas étaient absents. Ce qui n'étonna pas le professeur. Shikei se pencha vers son voisin de droite.

" dis-moi toi, pourquoi Reita et compagnie sont pas là ? "

" ah... t'es une des nouvelles... "

" et ça veut dire quoi ça ? == "

" ... comment tu connais sont surnom ? "

" euh... j't'en pose des questions ? == "

" oui ^^''... s'il t'as parlé, attend-toi à s'qu'il ne le fasse plus. Si jamais tu le revois "

" ... okay Oo "

Shury se retourna pour savoir ce qu'il s'était dit.

" Oo ... ils sont zarb les gens ici Oo il m'sort qu'on devrait plus croiser Reita, et qu'il nous parlera plus jamais Oo never Oo "

" hey ben si ça pouvait être vrai == "

" Shu' == "

Et le cours se termina sans plus d'échanges, les deux filles étants trop occupées à changer leur tête de côté, tête logée dans leur bras croisés.

-----------

" hey, là-haut, Reita "

" tu veux tellement le mater que tu psychotes ma pauvre == "

" nan... lève la tête... "

La jeune fille s'exécuta pour s'apercevoir que sa soeur avait raison. Reita, Totchi, Nao, et deux autres garçons se trouvaient bien plus haut, perchés sur le toit du lycée.

" ... mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là-haut ? Oo "

" ramène-toi on va leur d'mander ! "

" pardon ? Oo "

Mais Shikei avait déjà prit sa soeur par le bras et l'entraînait dans le bâtiment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! Comme cette fic n'est pas yaoi, je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait plaire !**

**j'en suis contente ! :)**

**Donc voilà le chapitre 3, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il leur fallut un certain temps pour trouver le bon couloir et les bons escaliers pour accéder à la partie du toit où se trouvait Reita et sa bande. Mais elles s'en fichaient : quinze heure passées, elles avaient fini les cours pour la journée.

" hé bah putain =_= "

" woooh bah c'est qu'ils sont nombreux les gaillards *.* "

" justement == "

Elles étaient arrivées à une des portes qui ouvraient sur les toits, mais que les élèves n'avaient évidemment pas le droit d'emprunter, et l'avaient entrouverte.

" vu ce qu'a dit l'gars d'la classe, pourquoi tu veux vraiment y aller ? "

" ¬¬ "

" okay == "

Shikei ouvrit pleinement la porte, et un grand brun avec un piercing à la lèvre s'avança vers elles d'un pas vif.

" qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici, vous ? "

" du calme Aoi, j'les connais "

Reita s'était joint à la partie. Toutes les têtes s'étaient à présent tournées vers les deux inconnues. Quinze têtes.

" ça me dit pas pourquoi elles sont là "

" ben j'en sais rien moi XD ... pourquoi vous êtes là ? "

" ah t'inquiète c'est pas moi qu'ai voulu v'nir == "

" Shu' == foui c'est moi ^0^ désolée, mais j'vous ai vu d'en bas ^^' "

" et au fait, pourquoi on vous a pas vu en cours aujourd'hui ? "

" ... Rei', elles sont vraiment nouvelles == pourquoi tu vas leur parler si tu leur dit pas toute l'histoire ? "

" euh pardon ? u_u "

" euh ouais, en fait on fait un peu la loi ici, enfin plutôt, on y obéit pas. On va en cours quand ça nous chante, etc... "

" ouais, les jeunes rebelles quoi == "

" XD mais oui bien sûr XD Rei' de quoi tu t'es encombré là == "

" exactement == on s'casse == "

" naaaaaaan Aoi tu les connais pas, elles sont marrantes XD surtout Shury XD elle est tout le temps vénère XD "

" ah ? c'est laquelle ? "

" là d'vant toi == "

" et l'autre c'est Shikei ^^ "

" ouais ben s'il vous plaît nous faîtes pas la présentation de tout l'people là parce qu'on va pas pouvoir tout retenir == "

" ben vous connaissez déjà Totchi et Nao ^^ "

" ah ouais ? "

" ouais. Aoi, c'est ça ? Reita nous les a présenté hier. "

" ouiii, et ce d'la classe, qu'on a vu qu'une fois d'ailleurs, c'est qui ? ^^ "

Le blond leur indiqua de le suivre un peu plus loin, et après avoir contourné un pilier, se pointa devant quatre de ses compagnons. Deux blonds décolorés, et deux bruns.

" de droite à gauche : Shinya, Ruki, Hiro et Kai. foilà, eux sont dans not' classe ^^ "

" ok, cool. Mais pourquoi tu nous les présentes si on va jamais vous voir en cours ? "

Un grand brun, aux airs plus âgés, s'avança vers eux, se plaça entre les deux soeurs et posa ses coudes sur chacune de leurs épaules.

" t'en fais pas ça va vous servir. Si Rei' est v'nu vous parler et qu'Aoi vous a accepté, c'est pas sans raison. En temps normal ils engueulent tout le monde sur leur passage, et on laisse personne monter ici. Idem pour moi. "

" Oo... et toi t'es ...? "

" Kaoru si jeæ n'm'abuse ^^ "

" putain c'est la première fois que j'le vois sourire lui O.O "

" ta gueule Tora == "

" XD "

" mouais. Pardon mais pour moi z'êtes rien d'plus qu'une bande de malades == "

" SHU' "

Le dit Kaoru se pencha vers Shikei.

" elle apprendra à nous aimer x) "

" pardon ? Oo... comment ça ? Oo "

Aoi se planta devant Shury et croisa les bras.

" en gros ça veut dire ' bienvenue parmi nous '. "

" O.O " [ -- Shury ]

" ^__^ " [ -- Shikei ]

" genre, et pourquoi nous ? "

" ... on fait confiance à Rei' "

" == bon, moi je rentre......... SHIKEI BOUGE TES FESSES ! "

" =_= "

* * *

" hey. Lève-toi fainéante. "

" fa va être pareil tous les matins ? == "

" XD "

" veux pas y alleeer T_T "

" == "

* * *

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au lycée, Shikei repéra tout de suite des mouvement sur le toit. Ce qui n'échappa pas à sa soeur qui la fit avancer.

" plus tard. Les cours d'abord u_u "

" roooh mais euh "

Et les deux jeunes filles montèrent dans les couloirs à la recherche de leur salle.

Shinya et Kai arrivèrent deux minutes avant la sonnerie, alors que le professeur avait déjà fermé la porte de la salle.

" tiens, ils ont décidé de se remplir le cerveau aujourd'hui ? "

" Shu' == qu'est-ce que t'as contre eux ? "

" maiiiiis c'est l'autre abrutis là "

" Reita *o* "

" ouais, le générateur de ta bave là == "

" == "

Les deux garçons avaient pris place dans le fond, sur la même ligne que celle de Shikei. Ce qui leur facilita la communication [ Problème d'élocution ? XD pardon == ]. Kai étant le plus proche d'elle, il se pencha quelque peu pour chuchoter comme il pouvait. Non pas qu'il ne voulait pas que les autres élèves sachent ce qu'il disait, mais le fait était tout simplement qu'en temps normal, aucun membre de leur ' bande ' ne parlait avec entrain à d'autres élèves. Ils ne leur parlaient simplement pas, serait plus juste.

" vous mangez où ce midi ? "

" euh .. à la cantoche pourquoi ? "

" ben v'nez manger avec nous ^^ on est tout le temps sur le toit, vous savez où c'est "

" euh ... okay ^-^ "

Kai lui renvoya un sourire, et se tourna vers Shinya pour acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

Shikei tapa l'épaule de sa soeur pour qu'elle se retourne légèrement.

" on a rencard s'midi ^-^ "


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ^^ et voila donc la suite !  
**

* * *

A midi, Kai et Shinya attendirent les deux soeurs à la sortie du cours et ces dernières les accompagnèrent donc sur le toit, avec leur bentô.

Ils débarquèrent alors que tout le monde n'était pas encore sur les lieux.

Ils rejoignirent Reita, Kaoru, et un petit blond, plutôt mignon, au visage fermé, assis contre un pilier.

" salut vous ^^ "

" Nyoh ^.^ "

" ouaip... "

" ah, j'vous présente Kyo ^^ "

Les deux filles esquissèrent un sourire alors que le Kyo en question leva seulement les yeux vers elles. Yeux qu'il détourna pour voir un grand roux, ou plutôt, rouge de crinière, arriver à son tour, accompagné d'Aoi.

Les deux soeurs s'assirent et entamèrent leur déjeuner.

Le roux, et celui que Kaoru avait appelé Tora la veille, en vrais gamins, ne se mirent pas à manger, mais à se battre. Enfin, à première vue. En y regardant bien, cela ressemblait plus à une sorte d'arts martiaux qu'à une simple chamaillerie.

Ils enchaînaient les figures, frappant, s'élançant, voltigeant, jusqu'à ce qu'une des chaussures du roux quitte son propriétaire, et se retrouve coincée entre deux tuyaux qui apparaissaient du toit d'un étage plus bas. Tora et lui se stoppèrent dans leur élan, et le roux s'avança vers le bord du toit pour voir où sa chaussure avait atterrit. Il se retourna ensuite vers les autres, un air plutôt idiot collé au visage.

" ... c'est malin =.= "

" t'avais qu'à la faire tenir mieux qu'ça ta shoes, j'y suis pour rien moi XD "

" ¬¬' "

Le roux soupira, se dirigea vers l'angle par lequel passaient les tuyaux, et s'assit sur le rebord. Shikei et Shury firent les yeux ronds, et si l'une se tourna vers Reita, l'autre ce fut vers Aoi.

" mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou là ? O.O "

" observez ^^ "

D'une souplesse déconcertante, le roux se glissa de son rebord et enfoui ses mains entre les tuyaux pour descendre le long du mur et arriver à la hauteur de sa chaussure. Les filles eurent à peine le temps de réaliser qu'il descendait, qu'elles se rapprochèrent du rebord et constatèrent qu'il était déjà en bas. Le roux, les pieds collés contre le mur, plia les jambes pour se baisser et tandis son bras vers sa chaussure. Sa main était cependant loin de l'atteindre. Ce qui se passa ensuite, les filles n'étaient pas certaines de l'avoir vu. La chaussure se retrouva dans la main de son propriétaire. Le roux remonta le long du mur, un tuyau dans une main, la chaussure dans l'autre, et se retrouva rapidement sur le toit, à se rechausser. L'ensemble de cette action n'avait duré que quelques secondes. A se demander si le roux ne venait pas d'une autre planète. Et c'est une des nombreuses choses qui traversèrent l'esprit des deux soeurs.

Lentement, elles se tournèrent vers Reita, qui afficha un sourire radieux.

" Shikei, Shury, voici Die ^^ "

" O.O... ^-^ " [ -- Shikei ]

" O.O... O.O " [ -- Shury ]

* * *

" ... hop... comme ça... d'un coup... "

" ... ça lui arrive souvent de marmonner comme ça ? ^^' "

Les deux soeurs rentraient cette après-midi-là avec Nao et Reita, et ce dernier relevait le comportement secondaire de Shury. Shikei prit un air désolé et se tourna vers lui, continuant de marcher.

" assez souvent oui ^^'' "

" genre =.= "

" ah, elle est réveillée XD "

" maiiiis attends mais me dis pas que c'est tout s'qu'ya de plus banal s'qu'on a vu tout à l'heure quand même U_U nan mais sérieux O.O "

" elle est en état d'choc XD "

" == "

" nan mais... il s'est passé quoi ? Et c'est quoi vraiment votre bande là ? "

Nao et Reita échangèrent un regard, et ce dernier soupira quelque peu.

" ... plus de la moitié d'entre nous a des espèces de... " pouvoirs "... d'autres sont excellents en arts martiaux et autres... voir les deux, et on a tous horreur des règles. "

Shikei et Shury le regardèrent, bouche bée, la seconde encore plus choquée qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

" bah quoi ^^'' vous avez bien vu s'qui s'est passé tout à l'heure nan ? "

" justement, il a fait quoi exactement ? "

" il peut attirer les objets à lui... c'est une sorte d'aimant humain, qui marche avec n'importe quel type de matière... "

" aaaaah... okaaaaay... x_x "

" beh putain O.O "

les garçons s'arrêtèrent alors, ce qui surprit les soeurs qui leur lançaient des regards interrogatifs.

" ben... c'est pas chez vous là ? "

Les intéressées se tournèrent vers la maison qui leur faisait face.

" ah oui, j'avais pas vu le temps passer tiens "

" ... bon, ben à demain alors ^^ "

" yep "

" tchou ^-^ "

Les garçons reprirent leur chemin, et dès qu'ils ne furent plus visibles, les deux jeunes filles passèrent leur portail. C'est une fois arrivées à leur porte d'entrée que Shury se planta contre le mur, croisa les bras et fixa sa soeur.

" ... quoi ? O.o "

" il t'a fait les yeux doux ou j'ai rêvé ? "

" ... qui ? ... le bicolore ? "

" nan t'sais bien d'qui j'parle =.= "

" hé hé ^^' ... t'es sûre ? o.o "

" ==... j'ai hâte d'être dans mon lit moi == "

" atteeeeeeeends ! dis moiiii, t'entendais quoi exactement par " fait les yeux douuux ?! " ... Shuuuuuuuuu' "

Mais sa soeur avait déjà franchit la porte et se dirigeait vers les escaliers.


	5. Chapter 5

Shury se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit, la respiration saccadée, et chercha sa porte du regard, une fois que ses yeux se furent habitués à l'obscurité. Elle se leva, sorti de sa chambre, traversa le couloir et entra dans la pièce d'en face, la chambre de sa soeur. Celle-ci semblait dormir, mais lorsque Shury s'invita dans son lit, elle remua.

" beh qu'est-ce qui t'arrives toi ?... t'as fait un cauchemard ? O.o "

" j'ai rêvé que Reita et compagnie, ils nous refaisaient Terminator à quinze O.O "

" =.= "

Shury se blottit contre sa soeur et soupira.

" sérieusement... ça t'fait pas peur tout ça ? "

" peur ?... nan, s'plutôt excitant j'trouve ^^'' parce que niveau p'tite vie merdique avec bahut et cours en option, j'ai assez donné "

" c'est vrai... mais quand même, admet qu'c'est pas facile à digérer ^^'' "

" ... il est vrai que =.= "

* * *

Le matin, au lycée, la première personne de la bande des quinze qu'elles aperçurent fut le roux à la chaussure perdue de la veille. Il sembla d'ailleurs les reconnaître, puisqu'il s'avança vers elles avec un petit sourire.

" vous étiez avec nous sur le toit hier, j'me trompe ? "

" euh... Die, c'est ça ? "

L'intéressé acquiesça.

" oui nous y étions ^^ "

Shury jeta un coup d'oeil vers sa soeur, constatant que le roux avait le même effet que Reita sur elle. Elle sourit et lança alors :

" bon, j'ai des papiers à aller déposer, j'vous laisse, on s'retrouve plus tard !... Shiki, vas en cours hein ! "

" ... Shiki =.=... O.O hey mais attends ! Me laisse pas toute seule avec lui ! "

Elle avait chuchoté cette dernière phrase en toussant pour ne pas être comprise du roux, mais sa soeur fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu, et sourit en s'éloignant.

" ... abandonnée par sa propre frangine =.= "

" comment ? "

" que d'al ^^' bon.. on fait quoi ? "

" 'n'a qu'à traîner avant qu't'ailles en cours "

" ... t'y vas pas toi ? "

" pas envie today... alors non ^^ "

" ^^' "

Shury savourait son petit numéro, et s'éloigna tranquillement vers un premier couloir, bifurquant sur un autre, avant de tomber sur Aoi, perdue dans ses pensées.

" hey, fait gaffe ! ... ah, c'est toi. "

" ouais désolée, ça n'est que moi =.= "

" t'es toujours de si mauvaise humeurs quand tu nous côtoies ? "

" naon... ça dépend d'la personne XD "

" ça fait plaisir == "

" ben faut dire qu'tu nous a pas fait un super accueil hein =.= "

" c't'à dire qu'on accueille jamais personne... "

" ... ouais mais sois pas aussi désagréable, c'pas moi qu'ai voulu taper l'incrust' "

" c'est moi qui suis désagréable ? "

Shury soupira avec un sourire, et fixa son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci balança une hanche sur le côté et y mit les poings.

" j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? "

" naaan... mais j'me demandais... t'as une espèce de pouvoir toi aussi ? "

Aoi la regarda, à peine surpris, et tous deux commencèrent à marcher.

" c'est Rei' qui t'en as parlé ? "

" ben on s'demandait, ma frangine et moi, s'qui c'était passé avec Die hier en fait... il a simplement répondu à notre question. "

" aaah... ta soeur, euh, Shikei, c'est ça ? "

La jeune fille acquiesça.

" elle a pas mal flashé sur Rei', nan ? "

" sur Die aussi j'crois bien =.= "

" XD... j'veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs, mais Rei', j'pense pas qu'elle l'ai un jour ^^' "

" ah ? "

" ouais. Mais par contre ça, ce sera à eux deux de voir. S'il veut pas en parler, c'est pas à moi d'le faire. "

Ils arrivèrent à un des points des plus hauts du lycée sans que Shury ne s'en soit aperçu, et débarquèrent sur le toit, où il n'y avait de présent que Kaoru et Kyô, tous deux assis dans un coin.

" je vois... ben là j'l'ai laissé avec Die... tu crois qu'ça va aller ? XD j'le connais pas moi ^^' "

Ils s'assirent contre un pilier, et le grand brun rit quelque peu.

" meuh oui t'inquiète va XD au pire il lui fait flotter son sac au d'sus d'la tête XD "

" il fait ça devant tout le monde ? "

" nan mais il s'arrange très bien pour se retrouver seul avec quelqu'un. "

" O.o "

Aoi sourit, ramena un genoux vers son visage en pliant une jambe, et fixa la jeune fille.

" nan mais oui ça ira, de toutes façons les cours ont commencé, ils sont plus ensembles maintenant "

" ... oh merde O.O "

" mmh ? "

" ben les cours O.O "

" XD "

Et la jeune fille se leva précipitamment, s'élançant dans les escaliers sous les rires d'Aoi, après avoir lancé " faudra qu'on continue cette discussion, t'as pas répondu à ma question! ".

Elle dévala les étages en courant, enchaînant couloirs sur couloirs, quand elle arriva devant sa salle de cours. Et quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit sa soeur arriver en face.

" qu'est-ce que tu fou en r'tard toi ? "

" et toi alors =.= "


End file.
